


Shout (When You Want to Get Off the Ride)

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble smut challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/firefly_smut/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/firefly_smut/"><b>firefly_smut</b></a>. This was kinda dub con-y, but in order to keep it at 300 words, some of that got lost. But I think some of it remains. Also, for those keeping score, River is 18 here.</p><p>F/F PWP, because if you want porn in 300 words, you get nothin' else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout (When You Want to Get Off the Ride)

"We shouldn't do this." Kaylee's voice is deep and rich, and when I unsnap the front of her coveralls and slide my hands inside, she moans and presses into me.

I put my mouth over hers, so neither of us can talk. Love the slide of her tongue against mine.

She's bigger than me but not stronger. I pull her coveralls down so she's just wearing a patterned t-shirt and black shorts. She's beautiful, alive, and though she's pushing me away I can feel her desire inside my mind, bright and sharp as my own.

Don't want to stop kissing, don't want to give her a chance to say no, but I have to get our clothes off somehow.

Only thing she says is my name. _"River."_

By then her shirt's over her head and I'm laying on top of her, lips against the pulse of blood in her throat as I tug her shorts down.

One hand in her hair and the other smashed between us, thumb working over her clit in tight, fast circles. "You want this."

"_Yes."_ It's almost a sob.

She pulls my dress over my head, and then my breasts press against hers and her hands are warm on my back.

I push into her with my fingers, thrust with my hips, never stop rubbing with my thumb. Want to fill her, claim her, make her scream. Make her mine.

Kaylee's thighs crush my hand as she moans my name. She clenches hot and wet around my fingers as I feel her orgasm from inside my mind. Then I'm falling with her and it's everything I dreamed.

She looks up at me, awed. I kiss her again.

Nothing in the verse Simon can do that I can't. Not even Kaylee Frye.


End file.
